Inoka
Inoka is a fleet officer of the crew Anni's Crystal Charm, and a member of the flag . History Inoka started playing on the subscription server, Midnight. When playing, he did not realize it was a subscription server until a few days. Then he saw a doubloon server and hoped it was free, which lucky for him it was. As Inoka began his journey on Viridian, he joined a lot of crews, and was very happy. He came across someone who wanted to form The Stone Roses which he joined and talked like a pirate at most of the times he could. He was staying a lot with the captain so they became close friends and shortly after he became a senior officer. After a while with them he got less and less active until he quit for some time. When he came back he was still a senior officer, but when he joined he was demoted to fleet officer. The crew then merged and Inoka left the crew again. He later came back only to see it merged yet again and he went down to officer. He then lost it and went down to pirate which was a horrible loss for him. Now he left for good, or so he thought. After 1 to 2 years he came back to play again and got addicted all over again. Now he found another crew to join, Kraken's Revenge. For 9 days he stayed and he was became an officer in just 3 days. It took him 3 days to become skilled enough to become officer, plus he was given trust by the captain in having it when he did not meet all the requirements. Then that's when he got a better offer, to become senior officer for a crew. He still felt as though he wanted to stay with Kraken's Revenge, but this would be his time to become a senior officer, and so he did. While he was in the crew, he was made the master of recruiting from Darkone. He came to tell his friend, Brole, to come join the crew with him, which he agreed to and became officer some time after. Eventually, the crew merged with the same name, but Darkone lost the rank of captain. The new captain, Eaden, was trying to make Darkone captain but no one would fully vote on it because he wanted to stay senior officer and help in recruiting. So, Darkone went towards getting a boat, but would never have the money in time, so Inoka decided to get a game card and spend an additional $20 on doubloons, giving him a total of 90 doubloons. Although Inoka did buy a boat he blew the rest of the money out very quickly on stuff that would be a bit useless to him. Inoka now took the liberty of doing a daily pillage. Ever since Inoka had that boat he had fun playing with everyone and he made a lot of money and crew mates. A few days later, someone who just became a senior officer decided to steal all of Inoka's things, so he reported on him. It took awhile for Inoka to recover from this. As he started to grow bored with having no restrictions, he went towards a different crew called Yyuuii's Chaos Pirates, where he became an officer when joining. That next day, Inoka went on a 8-island pillage. After doing so he found out many things like keeping booty in the chest without dividing allows more money to be accumulated as you fight more pirates and keep winning without a loss. On this pillage he also defeated a war brig with a good amount of teams on his sloop when it was full. Winning this battle got the boat 2 Atlantis maps to the same area, one map was sold and the other was given to someone else to use. After using the multiplier booty, he ended up winning Kraken's Blood out of it, which was later found worth over 14,000 PoE. When Inoka looked on YPPedia after he found out it was taken from brigands during the pillage. After selling most of the stuff and dividing the booty, everyone on board eneded up being rich, getting nearly a total 5,000 PoE. Inoka thought the multiplier was a very great thing. With constant work and diligence, he got distinguished Battle Navigation and acquired the rank of fleet officer. Inoka then started beating enemies more than usual. Inoka continued through with the crew, and finally got the rank of senior officer, after which he was able to find and manage 2 stalls. The very first stall was introduced by Blackbeardc of which went to buy it and made both Inoka and Yyuuii a manager of it. The second one was created by Golds which he made Inoka, and Yyuuii manager for it. Both stalls after being opened and ready got a lot of orders in just a short time. After a while with the stalls, he went on a Sea Monster Hunt with the crew Nightmare. Playing against the atlanteans was tough, even when those on the boat were not listening and would not team. In the aftermath of a lot of mutiny and teamless players, it didn't take long before it was taken by the atlanteans. The boat had so many people and among them were players who left and did not team in the fight. In the very end of the battle, they could not get the boat out of Atlantis, and Nightmare lost a war frigate from all of the jobbers. Even though it was lost, the jobbers and Inoka were able to acquire some of the money from the treasure hauls. Inoka took a long break of which has no date, but is estimated to be a year. After he came back to play Puzzle Pirates, his crew was found dead, not to mention the flag aswell. Having to find another crew, he went to Lima Island to search for one. With high hopes, he went into the inn, and called out for a recruiter. Yet only one to be found, he did not have time to recruit him. As he exited the inn, he noticed a conversation with quite a couple people, and decided to join them. He asked for a new crew, as was asked to join. He relunctantly agreed, only to find himself emerged from a senior officer to an officer. He was now a full member of the crew Legacy of Darkness. Accomplishments *Got a sloop. 06/24/2008 *Defeated a brigand war brig with his sloop. 07/01/2008 *Got over 35,000 PoE in a 8-island pillage. 07/01/2008 *Accomplished Vegas Excellent * 6 in Shipwrightery. 07/04/2008 *Got a War Brig. 06/??/2009 *Defeated Brigand King Barnabas The Pale on Ice, for the first time, on a sloop of 4. 06/17/2009